


“Will you submit to me now Hajime?”

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Then he saw a note, picked it up.Undress, shower and wait for me.Iwaizumi felt the chill go through his whole body, so his boyfriend actually had some plans and it made him very excited.





	“Will you submit to me now Hajime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's smut anyone one day earlier? With some bondage?

_“Will you submit to me now Hajime?”_  
Iwaizumi felt the rough leather against his bare chest, biting his lower lip to not let out a gasp for the sensory overload. He knew it was the whip, but he couldn’t see it. His skin felt like it was on fire from that small touch. He smirked.  
“Never.” 

 

**************************

 

Iwaizumi was excited to get home from work, mostly because he for once managed to get the normal train back home. With his crazy work schedule, it was hard to get home at normal times. He opened the door, meeting darkness in the apartment.  
“I’m home, Tooru?”  
He realized soon that he was alone there and went into the kitchen. He left the bouquet at their table as well as a box of his favourite dark chocolate with strawberry filling. Then he saw a note, picked it up.

_Undress, shower and wait for me._

Iwaizumi felt the chill go through his whole body, so his boyfriend actually had some plans and it made him very excited. He could only fantasize about what he was planning, but he could never know with him, he was full of surprises. He did as the note said, showered and toweled himself dry before he went to their bedroom. The lights were dimmed, bed prepared already and some red rose petals spread over the sheets. He knew very well how Oikawa wanted him, on knee, next to the bed, but a grin spread over his lips. He wanted to defy him, so he lay down over the bed on his stomach instead, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes. Some moments of relaxing before he would return. But it was still tough, because he was excited, excited to know his reactions. He heard after the door unlock after twenty minutes or so, jingle of keys, small humming from outside. Iwaizumi waited, patiently, but soon he heard the door to their bedroom open, then close behind. He didn’t make a move to change his position. A dramatic sigh left the other person.  
“My my, what have we here? Aren’t we a bit obedient?”  
Iwaizumi smirked a bit.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tooru.”  
He replied cheekily, trying not to grin when he heard his mock gasp. He felt the bed adjust before it weighed down and someone straddling his lower back. His lover was wearing sweatpants, he could feel the material against his bare skin. He felt his hands slowly caress his back, his muscles, before pulling back his hands, binding them. Iwaizumi moved a little, to make it a bit harder for him.  
“Hajime.”  
Oikawas voice had a warning undertone. Iwaizumi stilled.  
“Yes?”  
He answered silently, waiting.  
“Aren’t we being a bit struggly today?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tooru.”  
“I can see the grin in your voice dear, seems like you’ll make me work hard tonight.”  
Iwaizumi did indeed grin and gasped when Oikawa tested the restraints. He felt the cool cloth cover his eyes and tensed slightly.  
“Color?”  
“Green.”  
Oikawa carried on, adjusting his blindfold before getting up. He grabbed his arms again, before he was slightly lifted up in his ties, ropes hooked up in the roof, leaving standing on his knees. Iwaizumi could feel a small strain in his shoulders and arms, but Oikawa wasn’t planning for him to completely in the air. But Iwaizumi was still in the game, in the teasing mode, and he knew how much Oikawa also could enjoy it. Iwaizumi felt himself being more and more aroused, heard some shuffling around him, couldn’t decipher what he was doing.  
“Will you submit to me now Hajime?”  
Iwaizumi felt the rough leather against his bare chest, biting his lower lip to not let out a gasp for the sensory overload. He knew it was the whip, but he couldn’t see it. His skin felt like it was on fire from that small touch. He smirked.  
_“Never.”_  
He answered with hoarse voice. The other one chuckled slightly and the whip was gone, his restraints being pulled.  
“You’ve been a bad boy Hajime, bad boys needs punishment.”  
Iwaizumi felt the chill through his whole body, he was really excited. The height was adjusted, making him leaning more forward than before.  
“Hajime, count down from 5.”  
Oikawa then singsonged before the wosh of air before the sharp sound of the whip meeting skin, right over his buttcheeks. Iwaizumi felt his breath hitch from the sharp pain and burn.  
“Five.”  
_Snap._  
“Four.”  
Snap. _Silence._  
“Well?”  
_“Three.”_  
Iwaizumis voice trembled, breathing through his nose. Another lash, right in the same spot as the first one, making him yelp. He felt his eyes tear up.  
“Two.”  
The last one was always the worst and the best.  
“One.”  
He almost choked, feeling a cool soothing hand over his bum, over the burning marks left on his tanned complexion.  
“Good boy. Will you be good now?”  
Iwaizumi nodded quickly and felt a soft kiss against his forehead. He didn’t know how hard he was until Oikawa grasped his erection, slowly stroking him, teasing him.  
“I don’t want you to cum just yet. Can you hold out for me baby?”  
Hajime nodded again, gasping when Oikawa squeezing the base of his cock.  
“What did we say before? I prefer clear answers.”  
“Yes, Yes I can.”  
He almost panted, breathing out when the pressure was gone. Oikawa hummed again, adjusting around him and Iwaizumi tried to follow him. Oikawa had a habit of making sounds all the time, not leaving him in complete silence.  
“Pity you won’t see this, but I’ll enjoy it.”  
He then said. Iwaizumi moaned loudly when he felt something warm drip onto his back before quickly cooling down. It must be the red candles he’d bought Oikawa in present a couple of months ago. And it happened again and again. For every time, he squirmed more, the pleasure and pain tingling together and gasped in surprise when his already aching ass got slapped with Oikawas hand, with fully extended fingers. He was so close from coming just from that, his toes curling and it didn’t help when his boyfriend repeated the move once more. His whole body was trembling, then he felt his restraints completely cut down from the roof, his body falling down onto the mattress. He tried his best not to rub his aching cock against the sheets desperately, he was begging for a release, but he knew Oikawa would give it to him, if he was a _good_ boy. He felt him hovering over his whole body, like a hunter over its prey. He felt his teeth against his shoulder, biting his tanned skin.  
“You have no idea what you do to me Hajime, fuck I’m so turned on. You should see yourself. “  
Oikawa mumbled against his skin, making Iwaizumi whimper when he was rubbing his covered crotch over his sore butt. He could feel his hardon.  
“Please…. Please Tooru… Please fuck me.”  
He begged, gasping, trying to grind his ass against Oikawa, whimpering again when Oikawa pulled away from him.  
“Patient baby, I will get you what you need.”  
Iwaizumi made a choked sound from the authority in his boyfriends voice, he only wanted to submit to him completely. He arched his back, lifting up himself slightly, taunting him.  
“Please, hurry up.”  
“So needy.”  
Was the quick reply and Iwaizumi gasped again, feeling wet fingers entering him, scissoring him slowly and efficiently. He tried his best to be patient, but moved against his fingers all the time, begging for more at all time.  
“Tooru I want you. I want your cock. Please.”  
He trembled when the fingers left him, but felt a new excitement when he felt something else nudge against his entrance.  
“Since you ask so nicely.”  
Hajime almost screamed when he entered him in a single hard thrust, setting a rough pace, hitting mercilessly at his prostate every time. He couldn’t other than moan, shout, pleasure making him a complete blubbering mess. He felt a firm hand against his neck, holding him down while fucking him hard and he saw stars, orgasm so intense he couldn’t get a word out, only choking sobs while his body trembled from the waves of pleasure and satisfaction. Oikawa suddenly pulled out and moaned his name while he shot his load over his back. Iwaizumi sunk down more, laying in his own mess, but couldn’t care less about it. He felt his armties being untied, and he just felt more boneless, melting into the mattress. He had a small buzz in his ear, but it was a pleasant buzz. A warm cloth was drying his back carefully, the red, irritated skin being carefully taken care off.  
“Hey baby, move around?”  
Oikawa said in his gentle voice, getting a grunt from him in reply, but Iwaizumi turned slowly around, making a face when he felt the burn of his skin. Oikawa cleaned his front also before making him more comfortable in bed before leaving him. Iwaizumi looked after him with tired eyes, but didn’t worry, knowing he’ll return soon. 

Iwaizumi didn’t realize he had dozed off until he heard Oikawa climb back in bed, still naked and nudging him.  
“Sit up, I’ll feed you some lovely valentines dinner.”  
Oikawa said with a playful voice. He slowly sat up, Oikawa sitting behind him, letting him rest his back against his chest.  
“Mm… Reheated takeaway. So fancy.”  
Iwaizumi said with a lazy grin and Oikawa chuckled in reply still feeding him the food while eating a little himself.  
“The best kind of dinner.”  
Oikawa replied and kissed his neck, kept feeding his sleepy boyfriend.  
“I wasn’t too rough on you? “  
“No, you were not.”  
Iwaizumi turned his face to him only to demand a kiss, which Oikawa complied. He then turned his face to the nightstand.  
“I loved the roses.”  
Oikawa whispered and looked at him lovingly.  
“I really love yellow roses. And baby breath flowers.”  
“Friendship and everlasting love.”  
Iwaizumi said and they both smiled to each other before Oikawa dived in for the chocolate, eating for himself and feeding Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was really pleased, perfect valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate V-day, so fucking commercial. But love writing some smut. :3 Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me at [shikisaivivid](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
